Ron Weasley's time travel
by HughWeasley
Summary: The time travel adventure of Ronald Bilius Weasley.
1. Time Turner

Chapter 1: Time turner.

It was a bright summer day and the sun shined directly into Ron and Hermione's house. It was located in the south of England due to the fact that Ron wanted more sunshine than snow. Hermione had left early for work and Ron was bored. He already cleaned the house and watered the plants (the muggle way). Ron roamed through the house and rambled through his stuffs to see if there is something to spark his interest but he couldn't find anything except his old broom. He turned towards Hermione's study which was strictly forbidden to him after the explosion caused by George and himself while testing a product. But forbidden is more adventurous.

Ron ventured into her study, it was so neat and cleans exactly the opposite to the office he had in the joke shop. Ron sat on her chair facing her desk and a muggle computer. His first thought was to see how this muggle stuff work but his eyes had caught something else, a shinning object on her desk. It was a time turner and it was the one number item on the untouchable list. Ron took the shiny object and examined it. It was very odd looking not unlike the ones that he saw in the department of mysteries few years ago.

Ron started to play with the time turner, turning and twisting without thinking about the consequences. Suddenly the room started to spin, Ron felt like he was pulled into an air compressed tube. The next thing he knew, he was pushed into a dim lit corridor which looked like Hogwarts.


	2. Are you a ghost?

Chapter 2: Are you a ghost?

Ron fell down on the floor with a thud and wasn't able to get up because he was weak due to the time travel. "Bloody hell, where am I?" Ron screamed afraid, he searched his pocket but wasn't able to find his wand.

"You are in Hogwarts and out of your common room after bedtime." A girl's voice called out.

"Who are you?'' Ron asked trembling, he was in Hogwarts but he didn't know at which era he was in. What if he landed in the Voldemort's time?

"I am a Gryffindor prefect." She replied slowing moving towards.

Ron can barely see her. Only her bright redhead flashed before him. "Was it a Weasley. But there was generations of no girl babies born in the Weasley family before Ginny. "Can you please lit your wand?" Ron muttered barely audible.

"Lumos." The girl said as her wand lit up and Ron saw her face, the face he remembered seeing a lot of time but this time it was bright, young and beautiful with those long red hairs. "What is with the Potters and the redheads?" Ron thought to himself.

"Bloody hell, are you a ghost?'' Ron asked struggling to get up. What the hell has he done?

"I am not a ghost, I am Lily, Lily Evans." She said extending her hand to help him up.

Ron was scared and he was literally trembling. He grabbed her hand but before he could anything and due to his weakness, Ron pulled her towards him instead of getting up and making Lily fall on top of him, their bodies colliding.


	3. The Situation

Chapter 3: The Situation

Lily lay on top of Ron, wondering who this boy was. He was handsome, has freckles on his face and flaming red hair not unlike hers. He looked like Arthur Weasley but Arthur didn't have any brothers or sisters. She hadn't seen him around in Hogwarts, maybe he was new but he looked a lot older. Is he an auror? Dumbledore was talking about recruiting some aurors to protect Hogwarts from death eaters.

Ron stared hard into Lily's eyes, the famous emerald green eyes. Bloody hell, she was beautiful. Probably he shouldn't think about his best friend's mother this way but the current situation didn't help him. She was pressed against him, her bosom pressed against his chest, he closed his eyes and felt blessed for a moment but quickly tried to get rid of the thought.

"Would you mind, getting up?'' She asked staring into his blue eyes, oh my it was like an ocean.

"Okay.'' Ron muttered slowly as he tried to get up but they both didn't think the possibility that it could become worse. When Ron tried to get up, their legs were tangled with each other making Lily fall on top of him again as her chest collided into his once as moan escaped from Ron's mouth.

Are you enjoying this?" She asked with a disappointed voice. She didn't know him but still his face was familiar and thought he was a decent bloke.

"No." Ron replied immediately as he placed his hands on her arse unknowingly.

"Mister, get your hands off immediately.'' Lily barked at him.

''I don't understand what you are telling.'' Ron replied a little intimidated by her authority.

"Your hands are on my arse, you fool." She barked again.

Only at that very moment Ron realized his hands were on an inappropriate place.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he realized his hands were on her arse. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Are you going to remove your hands or should I hex you?" She asked losing her temper.

Ron got scared of her and removed his hands immediately. He now realized how James Potter would have been when he was in the receiving end of her anger.

"What do we do now?"Lily asked feeling uncomfortable and noticing the growing bulge in his pants.

''If we tried to get up at the same time, we may able to get out of this situation." Ron murmured barely audible to Lily.

"I think we tried to do that before and the result was worse." She replied thinking whether he wanted to get out of this situation or not.

''But not at once, if we do that I am sure we can stand up at least.'' He replied his eyes travelling down to her chest area for the first time. He gasped a little not wanting her to know how he felt.

''My eyes are up here, mister.'' She barked at him once again.

Ron moved his eyes from her chest are to his eyes, now enjoying how beautiful her eyes were. "You know you have beautiful eyes." He said to her. He was not afraid of her anymore.

Lily blushed but controlled herself and said."Is this really necessary now?'' She asked her voice now soft.

"Everyone talks about your eyes and this is first time I have seen it. It is really beautiful." He replied to her.

Lily didn't control her blush this time, staring into his ocean blue eyes she asked him. "Do I know you?"

Ron realized he has made a grave mistake. He kept thinking what should he reply her, at that very moment Lily asked him."Are you related to Arthur?"

"Yes." Ron replied a little relieved but the next question shook Ron again."I never knew Arthur had a brother or cousin."

"I am neither his brother nor his cousin. I am his distant relative.'' Ron lied unable to look into her eyes, he looked down staring into her chest area again.

"You are doing that again, what is your name I don't remember you mentioning it?'' She asked.

"It's Ron, Ron Weasley." He replied her.

"Ron Weasley? Are you Arthur and Molly's son?'' Lily asked shocked at his reply.

Ron was more shocked than her when she asked. He was bewildered and replied."How do you know that?" Now it was Ron's turn to desperately trying to get out of the situation. He moved his legs, trying to get away from her but all he was doing was rubbing his bulge on her.

"Stop that." Lily said."You are making the situation worse." She said, she was too feeling his bulge and for the first time she closed her eyes to imagine how it would feel inside her.

"Tell me how do you know I am their son?" Ron asked desperately trying to get away from her. He tried to move his legs away faster than before but was actually rubbing his bulge on her more vigorously, making Lily moan a little and she tried to stop him. "Will you stop moving your legs, do you know what you are doing, you idiot." She said to him but in a calm and soft voice. She was actually out of breath.

Ron still didn't have a clue of what he was doing. He was still concentrating on how he can get away from her. Lily took hold of his arms and stopped him. "Listen." She said slowly. "You are not going to get away from me if you move your legs like that; you are making the situation worse as I said before. You are not feeling what I am feeling so stop that.''

"I won't stop till you tell me how do you know that I am Arthur and Molly's son?'' He asked her again.

"I will tell you if you promise to stop." She said calmly to him."

"I promise."


	4. Go back to bed, honey

Chapter four: Go back to bed, honey.

Ron stopped trying to get up and stared into Lily's eyes again."Please tell me how did you know that I am their son?" Ron asked her.

"You look exactly like Arthur and you have the temper of Molly but how can you be their son, they just graduated from Hogwarts and their yet to be married?" She asked him. It was Lily's turn to be shocked now.

"It's very difficult to explain." Ron said unable to look into her eyes, he looked down staring at her breasts again but this time Lily understood.

"Try explaining." Lily said calmly.

"You would think I am a fool." Ron replied back.

"I would try to understand your situation." She said slowly soothing his hair. They seem to connect with each other in a weird sort of way that she could not understand.

"I think we should get up first because in this situation, it is very difficult to explain." He muttered to her.

''It would make the situation worse if we tried to get up." She replied to him.

"But we should be ready for this." Ron shot back at her.

"Okay, I guess we have try to get up together to avoid falling down again." She said turning a little pink. She didn't want to fall on top of him again, it was a weird feeling.

"Just a moment." Ron said closing his eyes and placing his hands on her waist for support. He let out a gasp when did so.

"It is alright." Lily said when he heard him gasp and patted his head.

"On the count of three, we get up." Ron muttered to her.

"Yes." Lily whispered back to him.

"One, Two, Three" 

They got up together, surprisingly not falling down again but Ron was holding her tightly fearing he would fall down again.

"It's alright, you are safe now." Lily said hugging him tightly.

Ron placed his head on her shoulder and said."I am sorry I behaved that way."

"No problem. Do you want to head to the hospital wing?" She asked patting his back.

"No, I am not sick. It is just I am I am." Ron struggled to explain his situation. How could he tell about the future? How could he tell that she and James will get married and have a child and then die? His head was exploding and he fainted right on her shoulder.

When Ron woke up, he was in an unknown place. He felt cozy and comfortable but someone was sleeping beside him. He was shocked to see that Lily Evans was sleeping next to him. How beautiful she was. Her green eyes were gleaming in the sunlight that was peeking through the curtains. Where was he? It was not the dormitory maybe it was the head's common room but James Potter must be present there. Ron suddenly woke up startled but a hand pushed him to the bed.

"Go back to bed, honey."


	5. I will personally oblivate myself

Chapter Five: I will personally oblivate myself

Lily pressed her hand hard enough on his chest making him unable to get up. The last thing Ron remembered was fainting and then what happened, he was so confused. Why was he with Lily and did they do it?

"No." He screamed waking up Lily.

"Can't you let me sleep for a while?'' Lily asked stretching.

"What happened between us and why am I in bed with you?" Ron asked getting up and tying the bed sheet around his body.

''You are not naked, you silly silly boy." Lily said laughing out loud as he covered his body.

Ron peeked into his sheets and saw that he was wearing clothes and turned red as he was embarrassed. He looked down at his feet as he was unable to face her and asked."What happened last night?''

"You fainted on my shoulder and I tried waking you up but to no avail. So I had to use magic to carry you here." Lily said smiling at him.

"Is this the head's common room and does James Potter know I am here?" He bombarded her with questions.

"No, we are not in the head's common room and Potter and his gang doesn't have a clue about you. We are in the room of requirement." She said to him.

"So we did not?" He asked turning red again.

"Didn't what?" She asked casually as she adjusted her dress revealing her bra.

Ron didn't answer but kept staring at her as she adjusted her dress.

"Ron, you are staring at me again." She said to him.

''Sorry'' He said looking at his feet again.

"Now tell me who are you and how are you related to Arthur and Molly?" She asked motioning him to sit next to her.

Ron sat next to her hesitantly and stared into her beautiful green eyes."You know you have beautiful eyes." Ron murmured.

"Please, get to the point." Lily said blushing.

"How can I tell you? It will change everything." Ron said shaking his head.

"Please explain so that I can understand." She said taking his hands in hers.

Ron closed his eyes and gasped. "You are making me feel bad."

"Come on, tell me." She badgered him.

"I am from the future." Ron whispered barely audible to her.

"You are from what?" She asked him checking whether what she heard was right.

"The future" Ron repeated with a lump in his throat.

"You are kidding, right? Time travel is not possible." Lily said shocked as she tightened the grip on his hands, making him wince a little.

"I am not lying. Look at his." Ron said removing his hands from her and producing the time turner from his pocket.

Lily looked bewildered as he presented the object before her. She had read about this in numerous books but this was the first time she was actually seeing it. "May I?" She asked as she slowly examined the object as if it was fragile or something.

"Is this actually a time turner?" She asked still unable to believe him.

"It is." He said handing it over to her so that she can examine.

Lily carefully examined the object and studied with such carefulness that it reminded Ron about someone making Ron feel homesick and tears started to form in his eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lily asked seeing him beginning to tear up.

''Yeah, I am." He said wiping the tears with his sleeves but tears were still running down his freckled nose.

"It's alright; I will try to send you back home." Lily said hugging him tightly.

"It is not that." Ron said staring at her as more tears formed into his eyes.

"What is it?" Lily asked stroking his cheeks and wiping his tears using her handkerchief.

"Nothing" Ron murmured unable to look at her face.

"Come on tell me." She said ruffling his hair.

"It is very difficult to explain what happens in the future. It may change everything." Ron protested.

"It won't, you can oblivate me if you want." She said wiping his tears with her hands now.

''But what if everything changes, what if you remember?'' Ron asked hugging her suddenly.

Lily understood him and hugged him back. "I will personally oblivate myself if I remember."

Ron hugged her tightly and started crying on her shoulders.

"It's alright, take your time. Tell me when you are comfortable." Lily assured him by patting his back.

Ron lifted his face from her shoulder and stared into her eyes again for a while before clearing his throat."Listen carefully what I am going to tell you, you will be shocked to hear things but listen calmly and react later. Please assure me you won't run and tell James about this." Ron murmured as if it was a secret.

"I assure you." Lily promised him.


	6. A blast from the future

Chapter Six: A blast from the future

Ron slowly began to tell her everything, beginning with her love story with James. When he mentioned James' name, she winced but Ron put up his hand asking her not to interrupt him. He then continued to the story of how she and James will become head girl and head boy. Ron suddenly stopped with tears forming in his eyes, as he looked up to Lily. He couldn't continue, how could he tell her? It will break her heart, maybe she won't marry James and maybe she will leave the magical world and live as a muggle.

Lily stared at him, grasping the information he was providing her. What the bloody hell was happening to her? How could she love Potter? How could he become a head boy? He was not even a prefect. Suddenly the boy stopped and was staring at her with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked him, concerned as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"What I am about to say may cause a serious problem, I think I should not have said anything." He said looking down, unable to face her.

"Come on, I promised I would oblivate myself." She said grabbing his hands and squeezing them.

"What if you don't, I don't even have my wand. How could not I stop you?" He asked frightened.

"Please trust me.'' Lily mumbled taking his face in his hands and looking at him closely.

Ron stared at her, at her beautiful green eyes. "Mrs. Potter." He said for the first time.

"What did you call me?" Lily asked bewildered backing away from him.

"Mrs. Potter, you married James Potter and gave birth to a son called Harry." Ron said to her, waiting for her reaction.

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was one thing falling in love with Potter but marrying him and giving birth to a child. Not in her dreams, she imagined marrying Potter. He always had a thing for her, he was true indeed but she didn't have anything to do with him except hate him. Was it hatred that she had for or was it something else? Has she fallen in love with him unknowingly? No that could never happen. Can it? There were hundreds of questions going on inside her head.

''Mrs. Potter, are you alright?" Ron asked, now it was his turn to comfort her. After all she was his best friend's mom.

"Don't call me that." She said wincing as Ron came close to her.

"Sorry, it is just you are my best friend's mum." Ron said to her slowly.

"You are friends with my son?" She asked, her face brightening up.

"Yes, Mrs. - I am sorry, Lily." He said trying to smile at her.

"How does he look? Like me or like." She couldn't continue.

"He looks exactly like James except for his eyes." He said.

"He has my eyes." Lily completed his sentence.

"Exactly, that is why you are eyes are mesmerizing." He said as he began to slowly pull out his cell phone from his pocket.

"What is this?" Lily asked looking at it weirdly.

"This is cell phone or a mobile phone. It's like a telephone but you can carry it anywhere you want. You can talk to people; take pictures and videos and also video chat with them. Hermione taught me how to use it.

"Who is Hermione?"

"I am sorry, she is mine and Harry's other best friend and I kind of married her." Ron said shyly.

"Congratulations." She replied punching him playfully.

Ron turned red in color when she congratulated him.

"I have seen this before. Oh yes, you are indeed Arthur's son." Lily said excited.

Ron opened the gallery in his phone and pulled up a photo of the Potters. He slowly and carefully showed it to Lily.

Lily carefully took the device in her hands as if it was something fragile and looked at the picture of a family. There were five of them, a father, mother, two sons and a daughter. The father resembled exactly like James except for his eyes and the mother looked like Molly but had red hair. Two sons resembled their father, the younger one a little more than the elder and had her green eyes too. The daughter looked exactly like Lily with her flaming red head but had blue eyes. Tears rolled down Lily's eyes as she looked at the picture. She slowly looked up at Ron and asked."Are they my?" She asked smiling at him.

"They are indeed you are grandchildren and she is your daughter in law, my sister." He said proudly.

"So my son nailed his best friend's sister, huh?" She asked winking at him.

"He kind of did and I nailed our best friend." He said winking back at her.

''So tell me more, what happened next? How many more children, did we have?" Lily bombarded him with questions.

How could he tell her that Harry was her only son? How could he tell her that Voldemort killed her and James and tried to kill Harry? How could he tell her that Peter, their best friend had betrayed them?

This was going to be tougher that he thought. Who said Ron Weasley had a emotion of a tea spoon. He was the glue that held the group together.


	7. James would die for the people he loves

Chapter Seven: James would die for the people he loves.

It was time for Ronald Weasley to tell Lily everything about the future. Maybe this is the only way it was meant to be. Maybe he was not messing with the timeline. He close his eyes took a sharp breath and thought about Harry, Hermione and rest of his family. It was time.

"Lily." He mumbled slowly eyeing her carefully.

"Yes dear." She replied sending him chills down his spine. This was the mother of the 'Chosen one' who would die before seeing what his son was going to achieve.

"Mrs. Potter, I am sorry I have to call you that. You have my best friend's mum." He said hugging her all of her sudden and began to cry on her shoulders.

Lily didn't mind him calling her Mrs. Potter, it must be important for him to call her that. She gently patted on his shoulder. "It's alright, dear. Take your time." She whispered into his ear.

''It shouldn't have happened this way. You and James shouldn't have." Ron stopped in mid sentence and began to cry even more than before.

"What shouldn't have happened? Please don't make this hard for me." Lily said grabbing Ron's shoulders and making him face her.

"I'm making this hard for you? You know how hard is this for me? Ron asked angrily.

"Calm down, please." She whispered rubbing his shoulder. He looked a lot older than her but she could feel the innocence in his eyes.

"How strong is Voldemort right now? Has he started to recruit Death eaters from school? Has Snape joined them?" Lily winced when she heard Severus' name. She closed her eyes and imagined him for a moment, imagined how he had changed a lot over the years. "How did you know about Sev joining the death eaters?" She asked him.

"Do you remember what happened last summer after DADA the OWLs exam?" Ron asked her slowly.

"Do you mean the nasty fight between the marauders and Sev?" She asked eyeing him carefully.

"Yes and why do you still call him Sev when he used the M word to you?" Ron muttered to her.

"How do you know all these details? It's like you were there. Did you time travel there too?" Lily asked afraid of Ron.

"Calm down, Harry told me. Obviously he went into Snape's memory pensive and found his worst memory." He said to her.

"How did Harry end up with a pensive, I thought only Dumbledore had access to a pensive?"

"It's a long story."

"I am listening, right?" She replied impatiently.

"Well after Voldermort's return." Ron began.

"What do you mean by his return? Where did he go in the first place?" Lily started to question him again.

''Mrs. Potter, calm down for heaven's sake. If you are going to ask me so many questions at a time, I will forget what I am going to tell you. Please let me continue, I will tell you later where Voldemort went." Ron said breathing heavily.

''Please continue." Lily muttered turning red.

''As I was saying after Voldemort's return, Dumbledore wanted Harry to learn Occulmency. Harry was having dreams of Voldemort and it was hurting him. Dumbledore didn't want Voldemort to know what Harry was doing or thinking." Ron held up his hand when Lily was about to ask him a question and Lily backed off. "So Dumbledore though Snape would be best suited for that job, he said he didn't want Voldemort to know about the relationship between Harry and him. So in our fifth year after the Christmas holidays, Snape started to teach Harry Occulmency. To safeguard his worst memory, Snape began to store them in the pensive. One fine day, when Snape was not there, Harry dived into the pensive and found out his worst memory. He saw how the marauders treated Snape especially how James Potter bullied him and he also saw how you came to defend Snape and Snape using the M word. And he also saw you rejecting James when he asked out, Harry was genuinely concerned about his parents. He thought James had somehow tricked you into marrying him." Ron took a deep breath but before he could continue, Lily said."Potter is not that bad, he is a great friend and he never would or could trick me into doing anything."

"That is what Sirius and Remus told Harry. They said once James saved Snape for Remus."

"Even though James is arrogant, he would die for the people he loves."

"Actually he did, Mrs. Potter."


	8. I am sorry, Mrs Potter

Chapter Eight: I am sorry, Mrs. Potter.

"What do you mean by he did?" Lily was stunned.

"He died for the people he loved.'' Ron whispered barely audible to Lily.

Lily took hold of Ron's collar and shook him."What do you mean? Tell me, tell me." She screamed with tears in her eyes. This is the moment when Lily Evans had realized that she had fallen in love with James Potter. Maybe this was the reason why Ron had time travelled.

''James died trying to protect you and Harry." Ron muttered with tears in his eyes.

"Trying to protect from whom?" Lily asked not letting go of his collar.

"From Voldemort? Why?"

"Let me tell you the full story." And thus began Ronald Bilius Weasley. He told Lily how Snape had eavesdropped Professor Trelawney when she was revealing a prophecy to Dumbledore.

"What was the prophecy?" Lily asked slowly.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

''Snape only heard half of the prophecy and ran to Voldemort to tell it. At that particular moment you and James had defied him three times and had given birth to Harry on July 17th. But there was another couple who had defied him three times and gave birth to a male child as the seventh month died."

"Who are they?"

"Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"What? Frank and Alice? Are they alive?" Lily asked letting go of Ron's collar and was about to faint.

"They are alive." Ron said taking Lily in his arms. He took hold of her wand and produced some water for her.

Lily drank the water and looked up to him."Tell me the truth."

"They are alive but." Ron couldn't go on.

"But what happened?" She asked him.

"They were tortured by the Lestranges and have incurred permanent damage to their brains."

"Why them? What did they do? Is it because of the prophecy?"

"No it was nothing to do with the prophecy. When Voldemort disappeared, the Lestranges tortured them for information regarding him. Apparently, they were aurors at that time." Ron said thinking about Neville."They had a son named Neville who is one of our friends. He had to live with his grandmother after this incident." Ron said with a lump in his throat.

''The Lestrange brothers did this?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange married Bellatrix Black and the three of them did this to Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom." Ron said. His voice was hoarse and he was about to cry, the incident in the St. Mungo's hospital flashed before his eyes."They are still in St Mungo's. Neville used to visit them with his grandma. He has named his children Frank and Alice and takes them to meet their grandparents." Ron was now crying, tears rolled down his freckles and his nose too was running.

''They had go through so much, why do bad things happen to bad people. Frank and Alice are good people. Frank is the only person James respects. They are the head boy and girl right now." She said with tears in her eyes too.

''It is time for you to know the truth, Mrs. Potter."

Lily just nodded asking him to continue.

"After Dumbledore came to know about Snape, he asked you and James to go in hiding with Harry. Dumbledore asked you to name Sirius as your secret keeper but Sirius convinced the Potters to name Peter as their secret keeper because he was sure Voldemort would come after him. But that rat, Peter double crossed and went straight to Voldemort and revealed your secret hiding. Voldemort came personally for the Potters." Ron couldn't go on, his voice was struck and he was hip cupping.

"Here, here." Lily said giving him some water.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Potter. I am sorry that you are not going to see your son grow old. I am sorry that you won't get a chance to see his Hogwarts' letter. I am sorry you won't able to see your grandchildren and I am sorry that you won't able to see your son, the boy who lived defeat the greatest wizard.'' Ron said hugging her tightly and crying out loud.


	9. Take me back to your time

Chapter Nine: Take me back to your time

Lily held the crying Ron in her arms, rubbing and patting his shoulder trying to comfort him but in reality she was shocked. What did the boy mean by she won't see her son grow old? Does that mean that they will be separated or something else happened? She was afraid to ask Ron now as he was crying hard.

Ron was crying on Lily's shoulders, he tried hard to control it but he really couldn't. He imagined how Molly would have felt if she knew that her children were going to be orphans, he imagined how Hermione would have felt if she knew that her children were going to be orphans and as a matter of fact how would he feel about that. It was a big question.

"Ron, please tell me." Lily literally begged him.

Ron wiped his tears and cleared his throat. "After Voldemort knew your secret hiding, he came after you. Harry was one year old when that happened. When Voldemort entered your house, James asked you to take Harry upstairs so that he can face Voldemort. You know James didn't even have his wand with him." Ron began to cry again. He was talking about a father who tried to defend his family from a powerful without wand in hand. But still the love for his family made to do it. "James, James." Ron said hoping Lily would understand.

"It's alright." Lily said but in reality she too had tears in her eyes and was thinking how stupid she was to defy James all these days.

"Voldemort killed James and came after you and Harry. He asked you to stand aside so that he could kill Harry." Lily interrupted him and asked."Why didn't he kill me?" "I will come back to that later. You refused to stand back and tried to protect Harry but you were no match for him. And then he turned back to Harry but something weird happened. He was not able to kill Harry." Ron was breathing heavily now.

''Why was he not able to?" Lily was curious.

"Because of your love he couldn't kill Harry. A mother's love is the most powerful magic in the world. That protected Harry and the magic backfired, banishing Voldemort. He was not dead but he just vanished." Ron waited for Lily's reaction but she was stunned. Ron put his hand on her shoulder and shook her slowly."Mrs. Potter."

"I am sorry, please continue."

"After that Harry went on to live with your sister and his husband."

"What? With Petunia and Vernon?" Lily screamed.

"Calm down, Mrs. Potter. Dumbledore had his reasons to send Harry to live with them."

"Whatever the reason might be, they are horrible people. How did they treat him?"

"Worst, they bullied him. They had a son named Dudley who was about Harry's age. He gave Harry a hard time, torturing him a lot and they gave his oversized clothes to Harry. He was really unhappy there but Petunia had your blood, so your blood protected Harry from Voldemort till he was of his age, Dumbledore made Harry stay with them. Harry could have easily lived with any wizard and witch's house but Dumbledore wanted to protect him. Dumbledore too died protecting Harry. There are a lot of people who died so that Harry could finish off Voldemort." Ron said wiping off his tears. It all came back to him, the war, people being tortured, people dying, Fred dying. "There are a lot people who lost their loved ones, I lost my brother, Harry lost his parents and his godfather." Lily interrupted him and asked who his godfather was. "Sirius Black." Ron whispered.

"I knew it." Lily said. Even though she had tears in her eyes, she was smiling. It was good to know that at least Sirius was there during his childhood. "Why didn't Sirius bring up Harry?" Lily asked him.

Ron looked up at her and said slowly. "When Sirius said to change your secret keeper to Peter, only you, James, Peter and he knew it. After Voldemort killed you guys, Sirius went mad and chased Peter, the double crossing rat accused Sirius of double crossing the Potters, killed twelve muggles and cut his right index finger and turned into a rat. Everyone thought that Sirius had murdered Peter along with the twelve muggles, even Dumbledore and Remus believed so because they didn't know you have changed your secret keeper. Sirius spend twelve years in Azkaban for the crime that he didn't commit. Peter disguised as a rat and lived with my family for twelve years. He too in died during the second year and so did Remus."

Lily was shaking right now, that was a lot of information to process in short span of time. "That means Harry didn't grow up with anyone from the magical community." She whispered barely audible to Ron.

"No, only on his eleventh birthday he knew that he was a wizard. Till then he though you guys died in a car crash." Ron said holding Lily's shoulders and patting them.

"Take me back to your time." Lily muttered.


	10. You can't mess with the timeline

Chapter Ten: You can't mess with the timeline.

Ron knew this was bound to happen but he would not allow it. How can he? It would entirely change the timeline and cause a major disrupt. He wanted her to understand that, she is a smart woman or a girl. She is a teenage girl, isn't she? She may have the brains but still she is not mature enough to understand the consequences of her actions.

"Mrs. Potter, I can't do that. It would change the entire timeline and cause huge problems." Ron said to her.

Lily stood up and began pacing. "I don't care about changing the timeline, I don't care about problems. I just want to meet my son. Better, I could ask Potter to tag along." She said her face brightening up.

"No, Mrs. Potter. Not James. We cannot tell anyone about this please, Oh god. Why did I play with that damn time turner, I could just read a book or just slept as I usually do." Ron said beginning to cry.

Lily didn't respond to his pleas and mumbled. "I am going to talk to James about this."

Ron blocked her."Mrs. Potter, I need you to calm down and listen to me."

"I have listened to you Ron but I need to talk to my future husband." Lily said blushing.

Ron was stunned that Lily was referring James as her future husband but quickly recovered to block her before she could leave.

"You cannot do that, Mrs. Potter, what if you cannot come back?" Ron asked trying to stop her.

"Then maybe I will live the rest of my life with my family." She said to him.

"No, you are too young." Ron said.

"I don't mind, I just want to live with my family. I can't afford to lose my son and my husband."

"Lily." Ron said his tone changing. "You have a life ahead of you and you cannot change it. What if Voldemort doesn't die and he is after Harry?" He asked her.

"Then we will help our son defeat him again."

"It is not as easy as it sounds. We went through a lot and I am not going to let you do that to Harry." Ron said seriously.

"I am his mum, I know what is best for him."

"No offence to you but you never knew Harry and you never knew what he went through. Please understand.

"Are you telling me that I didn't take care of my son?" Lily asked angrily.

"No, I am telling you not to mess with his life."

"What kind of friend you are, separating his friend from his mother."

"I am Harry's best friend and I am not letting anyone ruin his life."

"I am not going to ruin his life. I just want to see him, hug him and kiss him." Lily said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I understand that but you cannot mess with the time, it will be catastrophic."

"I will talk to the marauders sans that rat Peter and will find a way to get back without messing the timeline.

"Wait a minute, Lily." He said holding her shoulders and staring deeply into her green eyes. He wanted to distract her and oblivate her.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"You are so beautiful." Ron said to her stroking her shoulders.

"Ron, I am your best friend's mother." Lily said closing her eyes.

"Not yet, not now." He said moving his hands to her neck and encircling it with his fingers.

"Ron, why are you doing this to me?" Lily asked closing her eyes and trying not to moan.

"How could I let go of you?" Ron asked bringing his fingers to lips and smoothing it.

"Ron, please." Lily begged but Ron continued to smooth her lips, bringing her close to her him. Their bodies crushing against each other, faces inches way.

Ron leaned in and slowly pressed his lips against hers. This was the time to do it. Ron thought as he slowly slid his hands towards her pocket for take her wand but Lily took hold of his hands and placed them on her waist and deepened the kiss.


	11. Damn sure

Chapter Eleven: Damn sure

Ron was stunned and didn't know what to do. She was pressing herself against him and kissing him passionately not even waiting for Ron to respond, their bodies colliding with each other with a little to no chance for him to take her wand out. Ron lost it and began to kiss her back, running his hands all over her back.

Lily didn't think like Ron thought. Yes, he was his son's best friend but that was all in the future and she would be dead before meeting him. It is not like she is going to meet another boy like him again, now with James around and James maybe the only guy she could make out in the future so she wanted to utilize this opportunity.

Ron broke off and started to breathe heavily, he eyed Lily for a moment and started to say something but Lily cut him off and said. "Don't say anything. You can do whatever you want after I am finished with you."

"Whatever I want to?"

"Yes." She was ready for anything.

"What if I want to oblivate you?"

''A girl is offering her to do whatever you want to do to her and you want to erase her memory?" She asked him laughing.

"A girl is no ordinary girl." Ron replied and Lily stopped laughing.

Lily took his face in her hands and looked at him, their eyes meeting. "Why were you not born in my time?"

"You would have been annoyed of me." Ron said staring at her beautiful green eyes.

"I would have loved you." She replied him.

"You would have but you couldn't have stood me." He said.

"Do you want to keep talking?"

"I really want to repair my time turner, oblivate you and get the hell out from here." He said.

''You tell me that I am a beautiful girl but you are not going to do anything about it?" She asked winking at him and closing the gap between them.

Ron stared at Lily as their bodies collided once again, he shivered a little. Lily slowly pressed her lips against his and began to kiss him. Ron thought for a while before beginning to kiss her back, this time passionately.

Lily bit and pulled his lips, clearly wanting more. She tugged at his shirt, trying to undo his buttons.

Ron retaliated and inserted his tongue into her mouth. He was in no hurry unlike her, he wanted to do it slowly, he wanted to savor every moment of this. He caressed her back, slowly inserted his hand into her back and began to play with her bra strap.

Lily moaned at his action. "He was so experienced." She thought, stopping what she was doing and letting him continue his work.

Ron took her moaning as a positive response and continues to play with her bra strap, extending his hand to her clasp and trying to undo them.

Lily helped him undo her clasp as she deepened the kiss; Ron's hands were running around her bare back. He now moved his hand to undo her top; he slowly undid her buttons and opened her top. He pulled out of the kiss and slowly stared at her bra covered breasts

Lily smirked at him and began to remove her top, leaving her with a unclasped bra. She lifted her hand up for him to enjoy the view.

Ron was dumbstruck and was just staring at her breasts.

"Come on, do something." She said laughing out loud.

Ron slowly began to tug at her bra and then remove it. She had the perfect breasts he had ever seen including Hermione's. "Wow." He mouthed before taking them in his hands and squeezing them.

Lily let out a moan and closed her eyes as he squeezed her breasts.

Ron continued to squeeze her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples making Lily squeal. Ron stopped for a moment but Lily asked him to continue with it.

Ron took one more look at her before taking them fully in his hands and giving them a big kiss.

Lily moaned louder this time."Oh my, he was so experienced." She thought as Ron began to suck her breasts. He was giving equal attention to each of her breasts, sucking them softly and then slowly beginning to suck harder.

Lily clutched his hair and pulled it roughly, motioning him to keep going. She also began to grind against him, noticing that he was getting hard.

Ron for the first time closed his eyes and let out a moan as she grinds against him. He was getting very hard right now.

Lily began to undo his shirt and tugged on his pants as he continued to suck her breasts.

Ron stopped and looked at her and asked."Are you sure about this?"

"Damn sure."


	12. I need your reviews to continue

Guys,

Thank you so much for your support. I am really happy that so many of you have read the fanfic. I need your reviews to keep me going. Please share your views about the story and how it should move forward.

Thank you


End file.
